Quartz ex Machina Cap3
by AdrikSewell
Summary: Después de un tiempo, Vuelvo con la historia de Black Quartz, Enjoy!


Quartz ex Machina: El centro de la oscuridad.

Los días habían pasado y Quartz no se había manifestado desde su gema, Perla estaba muy nerviosa, llevaba todos los días desde el último ataque pensando en las palabras de aquel joven y su significado, una gema vacía y artificial.

– ¿De verdad una gema puede estar tan vacía como dijo? –Se preguntaba paseándose por la casa.

Steven por su parte mantenía todo lo posible la gema de Quartz cerca de la luz del sol, de tal forma que siempre le diera para poder recobrar energía con el sol; de pronto un temblor comenzó a sentirse en el templo.

–Steven, lleva la gema fuera –Dijo Garnet tomando a Steven y llevándolo cerca de la arena donde el sol pegaba mucho más fuerte.

Los temblores fueron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la gema comenzó a brillar de forma inusitada mientras que alrededor de ésta una figura sólida comenzaba a formarse, mientras que el calor alrededor del lugar era impresionante; Primero el torso y luego las extremidades fueron extendiéndose hasta que formaron el cuerpo completo de Quartz, quien cayó de forma precipitada en la arena.

–Regeneración completada –Dijo con voz mecánica –Reservas de energía al 70% –

– ¡Quartz! –Gritó Steven corriendo donde estaba el joven – ¡Porque tardaste tanto! Ouch… quema quema quema –

Quartz sonrió a Steven como no lo había hecho en los días que llevaba con ellos, y de una forma tan natural que casi contrastaba con lo vacío que decía sentirse.

–Se suponía que nos llevarías al supuesto bunker –Dijo Perla –Si quieres que creamos tu historia, señor Black Quartz –

Él sin mucho más que decir o refutar lo que perla decía, así fue que en un silencio sepulcral caminó por el borde de la playa, durante bastante tiempo, seguido en todo momento por las gemas y Steven, quien miraba al chico como si lo conociera de algo más allá de la pelea en la playa donde todo comenzó.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, llegaron a la cueva donde Steven lo había encontrado, lejos de toso y todos se hallaba la entrada a la cueva.

–Este es el lugar, entremos –Dijo Quartz entrando sin miedo en la oscuridad de la cueva

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo seguimos? –Dijo amatista

–Oh Vamos, es una oportunidad para saber más de Quartz y su relación con mi madre –Dijo Steven mirando hacia el interior de la cueva

–Muy bien –Dijo Garnet –Pero estaremos alerta, ante cualquier cosa extraña saldremos de ahí –

– ¿Has oído Steven? –Preguntó Perla –La mayor prioridad no es ayudarlo a él, sino protegerte a ti –

Todos entraron a la cueva, bajando los túneles la oscuridad dominada, la tenue luz que brillaba de la gema en la frente de Perla a penas y alcanzaba a iluminar las escaleras talladas en piedra, hasta que al cabo de un tiempo llegaron a una puerta metálica gigante.

–Conceder Acceso –Dijo Quartz colocando la mano derecha sobre la puerta –Código 3991 autorización Black Quartz –

–Acceso Autorizado –Sonó a través de los altavoces.

Ante ellos se abrieron rechinando las puertas mostrando una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco se fue iluminando por el brillo de las gemas; si bien todos estaban un tanto nerviosos por haber llegado tan profundo en la tierra no pensaban que algún peligro podría asechar allí.

–Sujetos identificados –Dijo una voz –Gemas de cristal, Líder de la rebelión Rose Cuarzo, Primera al mando Perla, Traidoras Zafiro y Rubí, Cuarzo en formación, Amatista –

– ¿Cómo esta máquina sabe nuestros nombres? –Preguntó Perla con su rostro lleno de miedo mientras las luces se encendían, dejando al descubierto un cristal gigante y transparente que estaba roto justo a la mitad mientras que muchos pedazos estaba tirados por los lados.

–Reporte de situación –Dijo Quartz Acercándose

–Sujeto Numero dos liberado, Nombre código Corín –Dijo la voz a resonando a través de la caverna.

El asombro de Quartz era impresionante tanto que se quedó estupefacto mirando el cristal roto alrededor, Garnet por su parte intentó moverse por el lugar examinando lo que allí había, poco a poco se dio cuenta que era tecnología de gemas, previa a la guerra.

– ¿Cómo es que ésta computadora sabe nuestros nombres? –Preguntó Perla nuevamente.

– Éste laboratorio es propiedad de Zafiro Estrella y Zafiro Púrpura – Dijo la computadora a través de los altavoces –He estado vigilando el mundo desde que se inició la rebelión –

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía, si bien todas las geas de cristal habían estado desde siempre en el planeta, protegiendo y buscando vestigios de la guerra, pero nunca se habían percatado de un laboratorio tan grande cerca de ellas.

–Computadora –Dijo Perla – ¿Qué o Quién es Black? –

–Accediendo a los archivos de desarrollo –Habló con su voz –Se requiere autorización del comando central, Favor confirmar autorización –

Nadie dijo nada, y de pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el laboratorio, el cual comenzó a temblar poco a poco.

–Acceso de usuario no autorizado, iniciando protocolos de borrado de datos y destrucción de pruebas –Dijo la voz.

De pronto, sin ningún conteo pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a verse a lo lejos, mientras que Garnet tomaba a Steven y corrían hacia el exterior seguidos inmediatamente por los demás hacia el exterior, mientras que al interior todo el estruendo se veía débilmente iluminado por destellos de luz que iban generando las explosiones.

Una vez afuera, ya libre del peligro, Black miró hacia el interior de la cueva, pero una corriente de aire muy fuerte producto de los derrumbes, observando a las gemas tomó dirección contraria.

– ¡Black! –Gritó Steven –No te vayas, te puedes quedar con nosotros en la casa –

–No puedo, Al estar en el laboratorio otra vez, mucha información vino a mi cabeza, y debo pensar en ello de nuevo –Dijo sin darse la vuelta pero mirando de reojo –Se supone que yo soy un paria, los diamantes me buscarán y me van a romper, a menos que encuentre por mí mismo a las demás gemas –

Sin dar otra respuesta Black se marchó de aquel lugar, donde las gemas y Steven quedaron mirando sin forma de convencerlo de quedarse.

Caminó por varias horas, hasta que llegó a un punto donde se detuvo, ya que se sentía observado, todo a su alrededor parecía tener vida y mirarlo, los árboles, las piedras, las hojas, todo se sentía tan vivo que él podía sentir.

De pronto, ante él aparecieron gemas corruptas, que si bien lo miraban extraño, sentían una atracción hacia él, quien no se inmutó por ello y más aún les sonrió, como si de viejos amigos se tratasen, incluso los acarició, dejando que todos se quedasen a su lado.

–Vengan amigas, al fin y al cabo, todos somos iguales, independiente de si estamos o no corruptos –Dijo sentándose en el suelo mientras que las gemas se acostaban cerca de él.

Steven, quien lo había seguido desde que se fue, lo miraba desde lejos, sorprendido por la forma en que reaccionaban las otras gemas corruptas.

–Steven, no tengas miedo –Dijo Black –Ven, ellas no te harán daño–

Él se acercó lentamente caminando hasta llegar a un lado de Black; quien con un pesar parecía que quería abrazar a las gemas.

–Estas gemas, al igual que yo están corruptas –Dijo con voz baja –O más bien, no soy una gema pura, soy tan antigua como los diamantes, pero no nací de un planeta como todas las demás, sino que las gemas negras como yo nacimos de un asteroide que cayó en el planeta madre–

– ¿Por eso te fuiste? –Preguntó – ¿Pensaste que te íbamos a rechazar? –

Steven puso su mano encima de la cabeza de una de las gemas corruptas, quien, mientras era acariciada, se dio vuelta mostrando que nunca había sido tan mala.

–Nadie nos ha aceptado nunca, no creo que fuese a cambiar, además debo encontrar a las otras gemas negras, y salir de aquí antes que nos puedan encontrar y romper –Dijo muy a su pesar –Antes de irme, Steven, te dejaré algo –

Le entregó una pequeña roca negra, similar a la que él tenía en su frente.

– ¿Y esto? –Preguntó Steven mirando la roca con detención

–Prométeme que esconderás esa pequeña roca –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Incluso de las otras gemas.

Steven miró la roca, y guardándola en una burbuja la dejó a su lado.

–Prometido –Dijo con seguridad.


End file.
